Raven Has A Boyfriend?
by Ain't Never Touched This
Summary: Have you ever wondered 'What if Raven had a boyfriend.' Oh, of corse you didn't or else this would have been your story. But anyway i'm not gonna tell you the pairings my ruin the story. well, that's the basic plot line.
1. Meetin’ the Peeps

**Raven…Has A Boyfriend?**

**Ever think of the fact that Raven might just have a boyfriend? Probably not, but I did, and that's what drove me to write this story. I just had to write it, plus I'm bored right now. I don't have anything to do. If you don't' like it than too bad, your loss, hopefully some people will have at least some interest in this story. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Dedication: To my friend Jasmine, for being on of the most loyal friends ever. This is real emotional for me wipes tears from eyes no but seriously. Through my terrible temper, my selfishness, and through all my…stuff you're still my friend. And I thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for that.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Raven…Has A Boyfriend? **

**Chapter One: Meetin' the Peeps**

**By: I'm InTeReStInG **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven was pacing back and forth. 'Where is he? What is taking him? He better not…' Raven thought to herself, but then BB interrupted her thinking.

"Are you waiting for something?" He asked.

"Sorta." Raven simply replied.

"For what?" BB asked, really curious. 'I hope she's not in trouble. She looks bothered.' He thought to himself.

"None of your business." Raven said rudely 'What's his problem? Doesn't he have a life?' she thought. "Why?"

"I was just wondering, you looked kinda…stressed."

"Look, I'm fine, now go back inside so I can enjoy the rest of my pathetic life…alone."

"If you wish." He said backing off, and eventually running back into T-Tower."

'Thank gosh he's gone, what if Sky would have come? I don't even want to think about that…too nerve racking.'

"Hey." A male voice said from behind Raven.

"Hi, what happened? Where ya been?"

"What do you mean? You said that we should meet at _The Spot_."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What made you come here?"

"The fact that I sensed you, you were confused."

"Oh, well, thanks for coming. And thank you for not showing up any sooner."

"Why not?"

"BB was here."

"Oh, yeah. You're still hiding this from them?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, because don't you think it's time for us to go public?"

"I don't know how they'll take it."

"If they're really your friends they'll accept it, you know"

"I know what you're trying to say I just don't' think now is the time."

"Alright, your friends, you know 'em the best."

"So where are we going tonight?" They start levitating over the water.

Sky puts his arm around Raven. "Well, I was thinking that you should meet my peeps."

"Peeps, huh, you think I'm ready for that?"

"Yeah, course. You're strong, or is that just a front?"

"What? Oh, please."

**000000000000000000000000**

Back at T-Tower, BB's still worried. "Hey, BB, she just went out, think of it as a revelation." Cyborg said trying to cheer him up.

It wasn't working. "Cyborg, please leave me to think,"

"No way, who knows what you would do if I left you. No, I'm staying right here." He folds his arms.

"You're gonna have to listen to my pathetic problems…"

Pulls up a chair. "I'm all ears."

"Ok, there's really nothing wrong the only problem is that…for tha past month Raven has been sneaking out, and that's not her…"

"How would you know that it's not her?" Cyborg said getting into the story.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing special…just that…you know… I'm not blind, you and I can see that you getting' a little over worried for some one whose wants to be just a friend…"

"I knew you were gonna say some thing like that. That is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you…"

"Beast Boy…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" he storms to his room.

**000000000000000000000000**

Now, back at _The Spot_,Sky was introducing his friends to Raven.

"Raven this is Blaze, Blaze this is my girlfriend, Raven."

"Oooooh, so this is the 'beautiful babe' that you're always talking about," She shakes her hand, and Raven blushes. "Nice to meet you."

"So _this_ is the chick you're always spending your time with."

"This is Ice. And believe me he's as cold as it gets." Sky said describing Ice.

"Really? Then we should get along great!"

"Very funny."

"I know." She giggles.

"Oh, come on, Raven, you have to meet my other friends before you have to go." Sky said trying to hold back laughs.

"Alright. Who's this?" Raven asked looking at a VERY cute guy leaning on the wall.

"Oh, him? That's Jericho, Slade's son." Sky said to Raven **(of course, he whispered the last part, but unfortunately Jericho still heard)**.

"I heard that." Jericho said.

"Don't you think she's the hottest girl you ever did hope to see?" Sky asked Jericho putting his arm around Raven. She blushes.

"You'd kill me if I told you what I'm thinking right now." He responded knowing that Sky was just trying to get off the subject.

"What?"

"I think I might have to steal her."

Sky hits him. "Hey!"

"What I tell you?"

"Do they always go back and forth like that?" Raven asked Blaze.

"It's practically what they do for a living." Raven giggles **(she can't show THAT much emotion)**. "Oh, you think that's funny? You should see them on Wednesdays, it's hell on earth."

"You should see BB & Cyborg on the gamestation."

"Gamestation? oh, yeah Ice and I rock that thing, and ever since we got that game 'Street Hoops' he thinks he rules."

"And I do."

"Only in your dreams. You're just lucky I stink at basketball games."

"No…I just rule."

"Oh, put a sock in it!"

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop being braggy **(Is that even a word?)**, when you stop being ugly."

"Oh, my god, he did not go there!!! I am SO not letting you win anymore!!"

"You're just saying that because you're scared…"

"Scared of what…a scrawny LITTLE boy, who can't get over himself…oh please…"

"Oh, please my…"

"Don't even go there! No one wants to know about your…"

"No one wants to hear the word come out of your dirty mouth."

"OK, that's it! You are on! When we get back, you are so on!"

"Bring it on!!!"

"Don't worry about them that's how they show their affection." Sky whispered to Raven.

"I'm not. It's quite entertaining actually."

"Well, at least some one appreciates it. 'Cause I sure don't."

"Well…"

So, Raven, what's it like living with that freak-of-nature Beast Boy, the half robot Cyborg, a alias, who's clueless about earth named Starfire, and a 'babe magnet' who goes by the name Robin?"

"Uh…challenging."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who lives with a bunch Macadamian Nuts." Raven giggles. "I love your laugh! Though it seems as though you don't use it much."

"I don't. My powers are believed to be driven by my emotions, and if I show too much emotion. People are gonna be in some danger."

"Oh, I see."

"HELLLLLLOOOOO, the boyfriend is right here…" Sky said waving his had in front of Jericho's face. "You don't even have the decency flirt with her behind my back, but NNNNNNOOOOOOO you have to tell the whole group that you find…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just asking a question."

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that! I mean come on!" Blaze bopping the back of Sky's head.

"HEY!"

"Dude, you are pathetic."

"Thanks for letting me down easy."

"You're welcome."

"OK, look we are obviously not gonna get a proper dinner with these guys, you wanna go some where else?"

"WHAT! You just gonna dis us like that…"

"No it's alright I should be getting back to the tower. Before BB comes looking for me."

"He must like you, if he would actually walk out of his house and go looking for you." Blaze said knowing that Raven was gonna deny.

"No. I don't think so. He's just…brainless."

"Brainless? What an excuse!"

"Okay, let me say this so you can understand. He…does…not…like…me…like…that…okay?"

"I understand fully." Blaze said. '…though I'm not quite sure that you understand.'

"Ok I'll walk you home…"

"NO! Don't! I can't risk anyone seeing you. I'm gonna go home alone."

"Isn't that dangerous? A young girl walking home alone…" Sky walks a little closer to Raven.

"No…I'll be fine…" Raven walks even closer to Sky they start to kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not in front of they children!" Blaze said pointing to Ice.

"I am not…"

"Shhhhh…shhhh. Children with a temper like that should not have the privilege of leaving the house." She said waving her finger in Ice's face like a real mother would.

"Don't you wave your finger in…"

"Uh-uh-uh. There you go again."

"Urrrrrr…"

"Don't worry about them they'll be a'ight **(I love that word!!! I should put that in my profile)**. and me…"

"Why would I worry about you?"

"Uh, I can think of a few reasons…"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Well, for starters I'm your boyfriend…"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"HaHa. And 2ndly…"

"Look…I have to go so you just write those reasons down, and the next time I pick you up off the street and give you a cookie you can give me those…reasons."

"…"

"Bye." Then Raven walked and almost walked out the door when…

"Hey, don't I get a good night kiss?"

"I'll get back to you in a year…" Then she leaves.

For the past…10 minutes, Cyborg has been trying to make up with BB. "BB, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE…"

Raven levitates up to Cyborg. "Let me try. Beast Boy…" And right then, at that very moment BB slammed open the door. **(Is that even possible, to slam _open_ a door? If you know the answer, say so in your review)**

"Raven! You're back!"

"Yeah, about that I'm back in time for dinner right?"

"Uh…" Cyborg stuttered scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…what?"

"We all did our own think when it came to the dinner thing tonite…sorry. I thought you were gonna eat out…"

"I probably should have." Raven mumbled. 'now that I think about it, I really want to eat with Sky…but how am I suppose to leave with out them getting anymore suspicious…I guess…I'm just gonna have to eat here.'

'She's gonna go back put to eat, I just know it!' BB thought to himself.

"Well, I'm guess I'm just gonna have fix up my own dinner…whoopy" Raven said sarcastically.

"I'll make you're dinner for you Rav…" BB started.

"I think not. I'll do just fine by my self."

"You sure…"

"I'm sure." Raven said leaving them and going to the kitchen, with BB & Cyborg running after her. "Look, I am fully capable of making my own dinner…"

"Yeah, I know that. But I just wanted to say…my girl is coming over…"

"You're girl? Beast Boy, you are not trying to tell me that you have a girl friend."

"But I do…"

"Yeah, he does. She's real cool."

"Yeah, you've just been so 'away' lately that you haven't noticed one extra person in the tower."

"Who…" Raven shaply looks around hoping not to see Sky. "…what…where…"

"She's not here, but she's coming tomorrow."

"Promise you'll be here."

"Waheva…"

"Okay, she's coming at 8:30…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…8:30 isn't good for me."

"But you just said…"

"I know. But I can't make it. I'm sorry."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" BB said running to his room.

"Rav, that right there…wasn't cool."

"I know but I can't make it, Cyborg…I already promised Sky that…" Raven stopped right there, slapping her mouth so she wouldn't say anything else.

"Who's Sky? Is he the reason that you won the TT attendance award?"

Raven hesitated, should she tell Cyborg or not. **(To tell Cyborg, Or not to tell Cyborg…That is the question)** "…Yeah… but you can't tell any of the…"

"Oh my god, this _is_ a revolution…Raven actually has a…dare I say it…boyfriend…I thought all boys weren't worth your time…what's up with this guy?"

"Well…I don't know…but there's something about him something…I don't know…" **(I know you don't see Raven saying this but, hey she's like the 'daughter of emotion' it's practically her job to be somewhat dramatic, leave her alone)**

"Well, do you want to see him right now?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Then go."

"But…"

"It's a'ight. I'll cover for ya."

"Thanks, Cyborg. I owe you."

"Yeah you do." Raven levitates out the door.

**The Next Day**

'Maybe, I could get her to change her mind about the whole 'meeting BB's girlfriend' thing now that I know her secret…' Cyborg thought to himself while walking to Raven's room, and knocking on the door.

"I'm busy." Raven shouted from her room.

"I think you can fit me in your schedule." Raven rushes to open the door, pokes her head out, looks around then motions for Cyborg to come in. just then BB was turning the corner to see if Raven changed her mind when he sees, Cyborg walking in her room. 'What…'

**In Raven's Room**

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for letting me go last night I had the time of my life…"

"Look, I came to see if you changed your mind…"

"About wha…but I…"

"Pleez, it'll mean a lot to Beast Boy."

"But…"

"Raven you know what you have to do."

And all that is heard after that is…"YES!" Raven levitates through the door, and sees BB doing jumping up and down.

"Uh…Raven…hi…I was just…"

"Being Beast Boy, I know."

"You could call…" But be for he could finish, Raven was gone. "Why…What is so wrong with me?"

"Everything…"

"That wasn't funny."

"Not that you could tell. You couldn't tell funny if it slapped you in the face, boxed your head, or pulled out your heart."

"Now why would funny do that…" A female voice said from behind them.

BB turns around "Bobbi!" He runs and hugs her. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't show up early?"

"5 hours…"

"…I was anxious to meet Raven."

"Well, she's in the kitchen." Cyborg said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

They walk to the kitchen. "Hey, Raven! Guess who showed up early!"

"Let me see…my husband." Raven said looking through the fridge.

"No, just look…" Raven looks up uninterested, when she sees…

**Authors Note: WHAT A CLIF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! It's so beautiful wipes tears from eyes well, that's' the end of chapter one, hope you enjoyed it, cause I sure did. YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT!!! COUSE IT TOOK ME…checks calendar A FEW DAYS TO WRITE!! Oh and if it takes…time for me to post the next chapter, I just want you to know, I'm writing the story as I go along. So give some time Now REVIEW!!!!!! PLEEZ!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S ANYGOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, NOW, DON'T JUST SIT THERE READING THIS. THE STORY'S OVER. Review...NOW!!!!**


	2. Bye Bye Black Sheep

**Raven Has A Boyfriend?**

**By: I'm InTeReStInG**

**Chapter 2: Bye, Bye, Black Sheep**

**Author's Note: well, well, well…here I am writing the next chapter to 'Raven Has A Boyfriend?'. When I'm suppose to be studying for my exam…See how I sacrifice for you guys…well, I'm not really sacrificing. To tell you the truth I'm anxious to find out what goes on next, and it's my story! Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm gonna say this the shortest way possible) Not mine.**

**Chapter Dedication: This chapter goes to 2 (sets) of people.**

**Lauren, one of my friends, whom I enjoy every moment with…And who helped me pick the names for Sky's friends. You are the BEST!**

**The people who reviewed my story, PEOPLE REVIEWED MY STORY! YAH! I really don't expect people to read my stories, I hope, but I never try to get my hopes too high. But anyway…PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED MY 2ND STORY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I TRULY APPRICIATE IT! **

Dragonlass18**: hilarious huh? Cool! I try. You love it! I am sooooooooo glad to hear it. Really I am. Like my story…I especially love it when people point out what they like most, andor what stood out, in the story…so…keep 'em comin'. Oh and I'm glad you like Raven's sarcasm! **

StarfireFowl13**: Interesting's what I do! I know Raven's outta character, and I _really_ hate the fact that I had to do that, but she has to be in order for this story to work…so….I'm sorry. Really, you think that Sky's friends remind you of the Teen Titans…that wasn't really my goal… I just wanted it to sound real, you know, I didn't want it just to be Sky's friends asking Raven questions about herself, you know…oh and don't worry, slamming the door open _can_ happen, and it makes sense, it tried it…my mom wasn't too happy, but you know…**

Zorro'sGirl**: Glad to hear that you think it's awesome. I know it can take me a long time to post my chapters but blame my parents…and school work…and the internet…my DSL ain't workin' all that sharp so it's back to the old way. Cool name. Mine's Shana.**

DarkGoddessAngel101**: it's good to hear that someone wants me to put in a Rob/Rav fling…because I am… it wasn't my intention…don't get me wrong, I'm a Rav/BB fan but I'm crossing over…I still love BB and Raven together but all these Rav/Rob stories that I'm reading and _loving_… I can't help my self but start to like that couple.**

Ravenlover27**: Yah! Well, at least you were straight up about it. And I will try to update as soon as possible. I promise. **

**Oh and **Ravenlover27 **to post a story, you 1st go to ****Document Manager… or is it Master…waheva that's where you go 1st. 2nd you follow the instructions given and watheva, 3rd you go to Create Story**

Queen-Of-Azarath**: Thanks for reviewing, i know i hate clifies too...other than ones i write.**

**OK so let's recap…**

"_Not that you could tell. You couldn't tell funny if it slapped you in the face, boxed your head, or pulled out your heart."_

"_Now why would funny do that…" A female voice said from behind them._

_BB turns around "Bobbi!" He runs and hugs her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I can't show up early?"_

"_5 hours…"_

"…_I was anxious to meet Raven."_

"_Well, she's in the kitchen." Cyborg said pointing in the direction of the kitchen. _

_They walk to the kitchen. "Hey, Raven! Guess who showed up early!"_

"_Let me see…my husband." Raven said looking through the fridge._

"_No, just look…" Raven looks up uninterested, when she sees…_

'WHAT!' Raven thought. "Who is this…"

"This is my girlfriend, Bobbi…"

"Bobbi?"

"Yeah…Bobbi."

"Hi, Raven! Nice to see you again."

"Again? You know her?"

"Know her? We tight. Ain't that right, Raven?"

"Yeah, sure." Raven takes a sip of orange juice. 'I should stick to herbal tea.' "Uh…Bobbi, can I speak to you for a sec." Raven levitates over to Bobbi, grabs her shirt, and drags her to her room.

"Uh…ok."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**In Raven's Room**

"What are you doing, Blaze?" Raven said the second she closed the door.

"Hey, he wasn't accounted for so I thought…"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"Look, I like BB…"

"Oh, yeah, you had to change your name for him…"

"I thought it would me nice…"

"Once again, you thought wrong…So how'd the game go last night?"

"What with me and Ice…I beat his butt, his jaw's still hanging open."

"Good for you." Raven said sarcastically.

"Why do you act so sarcastic? Even if your powers _are_ controlled by your emotions, it doesn't mean that you have to be sarcastic."

"Things happen when…"

Knock, Knock, Knock . it was BB, he slowly opens the door. "Bobbi, I just got a great idea…"

"What?"

"Since it's like lunch time and all, maybe we could like go out for pizza…"

"I'D LOVE TO! When are we leaving?"

"Now…"

"Let's go!" She ran out the door, dragging BB along with her.

"So, do _you_ wanna do something…" A voice said from behind Raven.

"SKY! What are you doing here…how did you get here?"

"I have my ways…" and just then Cyborg walks up to Raven's door. "Raven…is this Sky?"

"YOU TOLD THEM! Raven I'm so proud…"

"Yeah well, don't get too hyped up about it. He's the only one who knows."

"You must be Cyborg." Sky puts his hand out for Cyborg to shake, he does so.

"You're the person she's been spending all her time with?"

"I hope so…" He looks at Raven, suspiciously.

"Now why would you even think something like that?"

"Have you?"

" Ahhhh, I see. You guys relationship lives mostly on humor." Cyborg said, despite the fact that he didn't want to.

"What?" Sky asked looking from Raven to Cyborg.

"Nutin."

"Ok…Well, Raven. There's one more of my friends I want you to meet."

"…Can I come?" Cyborg asked, expecting a no but being hopeful anyway.

"…Sure. You might know 'em too."

"We know… this person…"

"Yeah."

"…Before we go…where's Robin Star? I haven't seen them since…yesterday."

"I don't know. You check their rooms?"

"No."

"Well…that would be a good place to start…" Raven said like it's obvious. **(which it is)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**In Star's room**

"Star…You there…Star…" Cyborg said walking through door way, when he saw…

**Author's Note: I really wanna clif…I wanna clif so bad…but I can't. I have to keep on going, if I stop here this chapter is gonna be _real_ short and I don't do _real_ short chapters. So I have to keep moving.**

…Starfire…of all people on earth…getting dressed. And immediately walked out shut the door.

"I found…Starfire." Cyborg said with his hand still on the knob. 'Though I'm not quite sure I want to anymore."

"Is Robin in there?" Raven asked walking up to him.

"I hope not. Cause if he is…he's a _nasty_ little boy."

Raven gives him a side ways glance, but then puts it in the back of her mind to ask him later.

"Well, if he's not in there it's obvious where he is…"

"…training." Cyborg Raven said in unison.

"Well, since we all know where they are…can we pleez leave?" Sky asked.

"Sure let's go."

**On Their Way**

Raven and Sky are – as usual – levitating, while Cyborg was trying out his new 'machine' he had made – but never really got a chance to try out all the features. It was a jet pack…well, I'm not gonna tell you now.

"Are we there yet?" Cyborg said bored as ever. It seemed like they had been drifting for hours, when really it had only been an hour and an half.

"No." Raven said getting more and more ticked everytime he said that sentence.

"It seems like we've been at it for hours…"

"Well, how long has it been?"

Cyborg looked at his timer. "An hour and a half…"

"An hour and a half…there you have it! If I knew you were going to be _this_ whinny I would have left you at the tower."

"For me to tell all the other titans bout your little boyfriend…I think not…you're much smarter than that…"

"Waheva…"

But it didn't take long before Cyborg asked that question again. "Are we there yet?"

Now Raven was really ticked off, she slowly turned her head toward Cyborg, and slowly and genteelly…wait scratch all that….she shouted this so loud all hell broke lose – it really did. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE!"

"Raven, calm down. What if something would have happened?"

Then Raven got a terrible feeling. "Something did happen..." **(Beautiful place for a commercial)**

"What…where…"

"I don't know…I just know some thing happened…"

Cyborg checks his sensors **(waheva they're called)** "Sensors not picking up anything."

"It wouldn't. this happen some where you can't go…"

"Why not!"

Because…it wouldn't be right to make you go…I have to do this my self…" And with that, Raven disappeared.

"What do I do…or better yet what do I tell the others…"

Back at the tower, thing were going worse than what Cyborg thought they would.

"YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE LIKE THAT?" BB shouted, so mad Cyborg he could eat a zebra…well maybe not. **(that makes no sense I know, I just wanted to say that sooo bad)**

"Look, man, it was her decision. She wanted to leave, she'll be back…I hope…"

"YOU LET HER LEAVE…AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SURE IF SHE'S COMING BACK?"

"Calm down, BB. You're getting a little too over worked." Bobbi said.

"A little…" Robin mumbled to him self. 'I hope she's alright…I don't' even want to think…too late I thought it…'

"Where is friend Raven…" Starfire asked walking in the room. "…Cyborg, about this morning…"

"NO, STAR, I DIDN'T SEE YOU NAKED! I DIDN'T!" Then Cyborg ran to his room.

"I'll be back." Robin said running after Cyborg.

"Uh…yea me too." BB runs after Robin, but not with out tripping…twice. "Don't get up."

"He's a holla! Hahahahahahaha…"

**In Cyborg's Room**

"Cy, did that really happen?" BB asked walking into Cyborg's room.

"Yea…it did…"

"What was it like, man? Was it…"

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted.

"Ok, ok, but you can't blame me for lookin'…I mean wonderin'…I mean…urrh…he's the one who was looking at her." BB points to Cyborg.

"I was not! I was lookin' _for_ her, and when I looked in her room…there she was…you don't seem mad…"

"Well…I…I'm not…I…"

"You what?" BB asked.

"I don't know…"

"Star's not your girl anymore!" BB gasped.

"I never said that…"

"I never said you did, it what's you didn't say."

"I…I don't know…"

"Well, you better get a clue, cause as you know that 'New Years Dance' is…" Cyborg said.

"I know… I'm not clueless…just…confused…"

"…About what? What's there to be confused about? You like Star…You don't like Star anymore, do you…" Cyborg asked.

"I Do Too! I…"

"No, Robin, you don't."

"Then why can't I sleep…" Robin slapped his hand over his mouth.

"There's another girl isn't there! Who is …" BB began to ask (finally catching on) but was interrupted by a knock on the door, following a girl walking through the door.

"Is it a'ight if I come in?" Bobbi asked.

"Bobbi, this isn't the time…" BB began.

"Are you tellin' me what to do…" Bobbi said in a way that made BB tremble with fear. **(He wasn't really trembling)**

"...um…uh…n-no" BB stuttered.

"Good, I didn't think so." Bobbi said then closed the door. "So what you guys up to?"

"And you're just gonna walk in here like that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah…look, guys, I live with a bunch of guys, I got guys down packed, any secret you guys might be tellin' I know." Bobbi said folding her arms.

"You think you know this bunch? We've got more problems then 'Young and the Restless'. **('Young and The Restless' is a soap opera, in case you didn't know)** Cyborg said.

"You think I don't know you guys?" Bobbi stepped up to Cyborg.

"Try me." Cyborg said taking a step.

**Author's Note: No, this is not the end of the chapter, it's just a little 'Information Author's Note'. Right now I am typing this in Microsoft Word and it's page 6, and in case you didn't' know – which you probably don't – I trying out this 9 page chapter thing, so all my chapters are gonna have 9 pages so just so you know, the end of the chapter is near, sorry…but anyway…back to the story…**

"Well, for starters you have no one to love…"

"Well, you don't have to live with a bunch of guys to know that."

"Oh, wait, it get's better. BB here is dating me, but is just using me to get to Raven, the girl he _truly_ has feelings for…"

"I never…" BB started but then Bobbi continued.

"Robin over there is just plain clueless, not knowing whether or not he still likes Starfire…" Bobbi takes a chance to look at Robin, then she looked away. "…Or Raven, the girl who he's been dreaming 'bout. Ain't that right, Robin." Bobbi asked not even looking at Robin.

And for some reason that made Robin even more insecure.

"Yea, that's right, the girl who Robin' s been dreamin' 'bout in _not_ Starfire. No matter how much he denies it."

"Robin, is that true?" BB asked.

"I'm afraid so…but dreams don't mean anything…"

"That, Robin, is one of places in which you are wrong…" Bobbi said finally looking at him.

"Robin, what is she talking 'bout? Is that true? You've been dreaming about Raven?"

"Yea…it's frustrating you know…"

"No I don't know…"

"…Anyway…what were you guys talking about before I came in, and turned this thing upside-down?" Bobbi asked.

"Nutin that matters now." Cyborg said, looking down.

"Oh, come think of the good things in life…you're alive…you're very popular…the girls like you back…" Their heads pop up. "I knew that would get you."

"So…that was a lie?"

"Heck no, they love you!"

"Our kind of love or…the other kind?" Robin asked.

"Urrh, boys are so oblivious…your kind of love…you guys were right, you _do_ have more problems than 'Young and the Restless'."

"Negative or positive?" BB asked.

"BB's using big words…(she does a little clap) both." Bobbi said.

"What should they do?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, tell the girls how you feel would be a good start."

"But you know Raven, 'the daughter of emotion'." BB said.

"Does everyone call her that? I'll have to work on her, give me time."

"And Starfire…"

"Sup to you, brotha, I'm not all that sure about her."

"What do you think the girls are talkin' 'bout?" BB asked

"Probably you…" Bobbi said.

"Why would you say…"

"What do you mean _girls_. Raven's not here." Cyborg said.

"YOU LEFT STARFIRE ALL ALONE!"

"She's a'ight. She's in her room. She wanted to go to bed early." Bobbi said.

"Wah you mean early? It's 9:00. WAY, passed her bed time." Robin said, looking at the digital clock on the wall. **(well, of course it's digital! It's Cyborg's room. HELLO!)**

**A/N: Page 8.**

"Well, I think it's time for me to go home, bye, everyone." Bobbi said walking to the door.

"Bye." Cyborg said as she walked out that door, with Robin BB right after her.

"Night." They say in unison, and close the door.

As Cyborg looked around his room he noticed a note on his table, where he kept his laptop. Picking it up he began to read it:

_Hey, Cyborg! Do you know about the Raven Sky relationship…of course you do. (Sky text messaged it to me). Well, anyway I wanna talk to you, I know your email address. All you have to do is go on MSN Messenger. I'll get home in a snap (I mean that, I know instant transmition). Bye!_

_Bobbi_

Cyborg then went straight to his laptop, logged in, and went straight to MSN Messenger. When he got there…he waited…

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bobbi (also known as Blaze) was having some trouble getting on the internet.

"Look… guys…I need…BY'! **(It's slang, for guy)** GET OFF MY COMPUTER!" Blaze shouted.

"I'm doing something important." Ice said typing on the laptop.

"Oh, and chattin' with this girl on the net is important?" Blaze said lookin at the screen.

"…y-yeah…" Ice stuttered.

"Say 'good bye'…(she types the word 'bye') and…GET OFF MY COMPUTER!" She shouted in his ear.

"OK." Ice said getting up off the chair.

"Thank you." Blaze said beginning to sit when Sky walks through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" He said.

"Sky... I like you, but I don't like you like that…"

"I didn't mean that. I have to get on the lap."

"Why?"

"Because…I have to…"

"No you don't…"

"Yes I do…"

"No you don't…"

"Yea I do…"

"No you don't. You just wanna talk with some girl. I'm not fallin' for that, Ice."

He changes back to his normal form. "Awww." He walked out.

"Now where was I…" Blaze said trying to turn around, when she was stopped by Sky.

"Now look…" Blaze started.

"Blaze, Blaze. It's me. The _real_ Sky. I need ya help…"

"Wit what…advice on how to style your hair for your 'sweet Raven'?"

"Well…no…but I do want that advice later…"

Blaze sighed. It always seemed like Sky needed help or advice, he wasn't exactly the do-it-your-self kind of guy, he was more of a…I-need-help-pleez-pleez-pleez-help-me kinda of guy. But don't get me wrong, he isn't a wimp, just a guy who ain't afraid to say 'I'm confused'.

"Do you know where hell is?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because…I think that's where Raven is…"

"Look, Sky, if Raven _is_ there…I don't exactly think that she wants to be bothered…"

"And why not? I _am_ her boyfriend. Why can't I go there…if she's there then I should be able…"

"Ok, Ok…you're new at the boyfriend thing aren't you, Sky?"

"Yea…you should know, you're the 'boy expert'…"

"Hey, hey, hey. I haven't known you _that_ long, plus who am I to look into whether or not you've had a girl. So…you wanna know where hell is huh?"

"Yes. So I can see Raven." Sky said hopeful.

"Look, hell isn't a place that you can just give directions to…you have to be taken there…unless you've been I very bad boy, then I could kill you, and you'll be able to meet her threre."

"Ha, Ha, very funny."- he said sarcastically – "Can you take me?"

"Heck no. "

" 'Bye, bye black sheep. Have you any more. Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full'…" Sky sang dryly, swaying form side to side like he's drunk. "I could sing this all night. 'One for the master one for the'…"

"OK, OK. Just shut up. But not now."

"Tomorrow then." Sky starts to back away. "See ya." He said completely backing away.

Blaze finally turns around to find that she has already logged on, with the internet on, and not to mention the fact that MSN Messenger was up too. "Thanks, Sky." She shouted.

"No problem." He shouted from outside the computer room.

Blaze quickly logged on to MSN and added Cyborg to her contacts. And soon after that Cyborg's MSN name popped up: Half machine… Half man… But it's all gud.

Blaze sent the 1st message:

**o)Don't hate me cause i'm hot, hate me cause ya boyfriend dinks so o) says: **

ur on

**Half machine…half man…but it's all gud says:**

ya but wah took ya

**o)don't hate me cause i'm hot, hate me cause ya boyfriend dinks so o) says:**

ya well peeps wur takin up mi time

**Half machine… half man…but it's all gud says:**

so wat u wanna talk bout so bad dat u can't wait till tomara

…

**A/N: DO YOU SEE? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I WENT OVER MY 9 PAGE LIMIT! ARE U HAPPY NOW? I HOPE SO. But anyway dats all for that chapter, really hoped you enjoyed it, cause I sure did. Oh and pleez excuse any mistakes I it really took along time for me to write the story, me being banned from my laptop and all btu anyway…and I have nothing else to say…so…REVIEW NOW, JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE, IT'S NOT _THAT_ HARD.**

**QUESTION: COULD YOU TELL WHAT THE POWERS OF THE SKY AND HIS FRIENDS WERE? **

**NAMES: **

**Sky**

**Blaze/Bobbi**

**Ice **

**Jericho **

**ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW…AND YOU _WILL_ REVIEW…WON'T YOU?**

**Question: Can someone explain to me what a 'flame' is?**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry bout the delay. But I'm placing my self on a hiatus. Mt school's about to start up again, my mother is really getting on my case about focusing and going to sleep early, if I don't then she'll take my laptop. And that is not going to happen so, I'm gonna take a break from writing these stories.


End file.
